


It's 2 am wyd Johnny Jhonny

by sonataas



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: just wanted to write a lil something and well why not max, not johnny/max tho, this is nothin really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonataas/pseuds/sonataas
Summary: This is like, less than a drabble. A quarter of a drabble. A travesty of writing. I just wanted to write something that's not romantic and not adventurous and just a bit of fluff kinda not.





	It's 2 am wyd Johnny Jhonny

It wasn’t that Max hadn’t expected this. After all, he lived in Mayview, town of weird paranormal shit. Still, he had to say, this was a lot to handle. In terms of a 12 year old boy’s world view, it just was on the side of ‘ _ a lot to handle.’  _ 2 am, he was just in boxers and a t-shirt, and Johnny Jhonny was wrapped in a paranormal ghost cocoon that had trapped him as soon as he had crept through Max’s open window.  _ Into Max’s bedroom.  _

“How the heck did you even get in?”

The tuft of Extreme Red hair he could see didn’t move with the reply, it was probably so gelled, but he heard the muffled answer nonetheless. 

“Your window was open and I thought, hey, why not play a prank on the punk.”

“Johnny.” Max stared at the cocoon. “Why do you think that all this is gonna impress me? Why do you even want to impress me?” He crossed his arms, feeling defensive with nothing but Insolent Children boxers and his thinnest t-shirt to protect him. “What the  _ FLIP _ is up with this town?” Max’s voice grew steadily into a yell. “Johnny, do you even know how you’re trapped right now? With the stupid, weird, paranormal  _ shit _ that I’ve never seen until I was forced to live in this stupid, weird, backwards, stupid town!” There was a silence, a distinct lack of echo that made his rant the exact right amount of not dramatic enough to make anyone care. “Whatever.” He spun towards his bed to grab the innocent looking baseball bat tangled in the sheets. “Don’t move, Johnny.”

“Hey, man, there’s no need to, are you gonna –” Johnny’s protests ended in squeaks as the baseball bat came whistling through the air right towards his ribs.

Only to slow inches from his skin with a soft squishing noise, _and_ _pass through his entire rib cage_.

“Dude.” Johnny slithered to the ground, shock writ across his face. “ _ What was that? _ ” Max stood over him, looming angrily, annoyance in every line. 

“Great, I’m glad you saw nothing, at least I don’t have to deal with you in the god awful useless club.” He threw himself back onto his bed, Johnny staring still in awe and confusion. “Go home, Johnny. Try not to get yourself messed up on the way back.”

“Uh, okay, sure thing,  _ punk. _ ” Johnny sprang over to the open window, one leg on the other side when he looked back. “I already knew something was up with you, but. This is next level, dude.” He grinned, a sharp thing he already knew how to wear with ease as a 12 year old. “I’m getting answers tomorrow, count on it.”


End file.
